1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method of reproducing an optical recording medium and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method of compensating for tilt by determining an initial tilt driving direction so as to not interrupt the operations of a reproducer when tilt compensation is performed during reproduction of an optical recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is possible to effectively read signals recorded on an optical recording medium by maintaining the surface of the optical recording medium perpendicular to a pickup unit. However, while not ideal, it is understood that the optical recording medium will be tilted to some extent in a manufacture process, during usage, etc. Since the recording surface of the optical recording medium cannot be maintained perpendicular to the pickup unit in a tilted state, an apparatus which compensates for the tilt is used to account for the tilt.
The apparatus which compensates for the tilt maintains the pickup unit completely perpendicular to the recording medium by driving a tilt motor to rotate the pickup unit to correspond to the tilt state of the recording surface in one direction or an opposite direction.
Most optical recording media having a tilt are shaped like a dish. If the tilt compensation is performed when the optical recording medium in the dish shape is reproduced or seek operations are completed, a tilt driver moves in the direction in which there is increased jitter or in the direction of decreased jitter in order to determine the directions in which jitter is decreased or increased. Here, the tilt driver has a 50% probability of operating in the direction in which jitter is increased. The tilt driver moves in the directions in which jitter is increased or decreased, searches the direction in which jitter is decreased, and compensates for tilt. Accordingly, there is an increase in the time needed for a tilt driver to search for the direction to compensate for the tilt, and a reproducer becomes unstable.